The present invention is directed to an apparatus for determining physical properties of materials such as density, specific gravity or other fluid properties. The measurement of physical properties, such as density, have been measured in the past by the use of a vibrating sensing element which is electrically vibrated and placed in contact with the material to be measured, and the vibration of the sensing element is measured for determining the effect of the material on the vibrating sensing element which is a measurement of a particular physical property of the material.
The present invention is directed to an improved sensing element for accurately measuring a fluid property of a material, and in particular the density of gas.